


Babysitting

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-24
Updated: 1999-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Vecchio & Fraser give some friends a hand.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Babysitting

## Babysitting

by Catalina Dudka

* * *

This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Due South c/o Alliance is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

This story is rated G. 

Babysitting  
(by Catalina Dudka - Copyright May 1996) 

"Tell me again, Benny. Why am I doing this?" 

"Well, Ray, I promised Mrs. Rodrigues that she could call in an emergency." 

"No, Benny, that's _your_ motive. I asked, why am _I_ doing this?" 

"Ahh ... I asked you to, Ray." 

"I knew there had to be a _good_ reason." 

"It won't be that bad." 

"Oh yeah?! Then how come Diefenbaker is cowering in the back seat?" Dief whined in agreement. 

"You are both exaggerating," Fraser responded exasperated. Exiting the car, he approached a nearby house. 

Holding the Riv's door open, Ray addressed the wolf. "Come on, Dief. If I have to go through this, so do you. What are you a wolf or a mouse?" 

With an outraged bark at the very thought, the wolf leaped out and trotted after the Mountie. Ray followed. 

The door of the pretty house opened as they neared. The trio was welcomed into the bright warmth inside. 

"Thank you so much for coming at such short notice," beamed a petite black haired woman. 

"Not at all. We are glad to help," answered Fraser. 

"You too, Ray. We really appreciate this," she addressed Vecchio. 

"No problem, Carla. What are friends for" Ray smiled at the woman, and at the equally dark haired man behind her. "Hey Joe, how are ya doin'?" 

"Just fine. Ray, Fraser." 

"They've been quiet today," Carla explained as she caught Ray's searching gaze. "I'm sure they'll behave." 

"I think you'd better be on the way, so as not to miss the first act," Fraser pointed out checking his watch. 

"You are right," agreed Joe and reached in the closet for their coats. 

"I left all the relevant numbers and instructions by the kitchen phone," Carla explained. 

"We'll be fine. You go ahead and enjoy yourselves," Fraser ushered the couple out the door. 

As the door clicked shut, Ray heard a stifled giggle. He spun around and felt a thunk on his forehead. Reaching up, he plucked the suction cup arrow stuck there, and promptly flattened himself against the wall for cover. 

"Jesus, Maria, and Joseph. Give yourselves up now ... if you know what's good for you!!" 

"Now, Ray. That's no way...." 

**THUNK!**

Ray just about burst out laughing at the startled look on Fraser's face with a similar arrow stuck to his forehead. 

"Let me handle this Benny," Ray pulled the Mountie back out of the line of fire. Glancing around the wall, Ray scouted out the living room and surrounding doors trying to spot their quarry. "Dief, there's one behind the couch, and another at the kitchen door. I can't spot the third." 

The wolf barked his understanding. 

"Okay. On my count. One ... Two ... Three!" 

Dief leaped over the couch, while Ray sprinted to the kitchen door, avoiding a barrage of nerf arrows. 

Deeming the situation safe, Fraser entered the living room to find Dief atop a giggling little girl, whose ebony curls and dimpled cheeks were the spitting image of her mother. 

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how could you shoot me? I thought I was your favourite Mountie?" Fraser picked the squirming six year old up off the floor. 

"Let me go, copper!! Jesus save me, he's got me!!" she yelled trying her darnest to escape Fraser's grip. 

"I've got the other one," Ray announced carrying over his shoulder a smaller boy of about four who wore Bart Simpson jammies and Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtle slippers. Ray sat on the couch and held the boy down on his lap. 

"Well now, Joseph, are you going to tell me where Jesus is, or do I have to tickle it out of you?" 

"I ain't no snitch!" huffed the boy, crossing plump arms atop his equally plump tummy. 

"I believe that these two will not give in to the usual threats," Fraser observed. "We'll have to resort to the big guns." 

"You mean...?" 

"Yes." 

"Do we have authority?" Ray questioned watching the children's perplexed faces. 

"Yes, Lt. Welsh gave me the okay this afternoon," Fraser searched in his coat's pocket and pulled out a video box. 

"If you tell us where Jesus is, and you all promise to behave yourselves, we'll all watch ... The Lion King!" he said turning the box around so the tiny outlaws could see the picture in the front. 

Mary and Joseph squealed in pleasure, bouncing and hugging both men. 

"Yeah ... The Lion King!!!" 

Suddenly the whole group was hit with another barrage, this time of nerf balls. 

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!!" yelled a young voice from the upstairs balcony. 

"We'll see about that," Ray answered and ran up the steps, two at the time. At the top Ray paused. Holding a hand to his heart, he teetered from side to side. "Arghhh ... Jesus, you got me!" he gasped and toppled to the floor in a faint. 

Peeking between his lashes, Ray watched as the last culprit approached cautiously. The eight year old neared and poked at Ray's side with his toe. Ray's hand whipped out and yanked the boy down into a bear hug. 

"Gotcha!" Ray yelped tickling the giggling child. 

"Okay, okay, I give up!" Jesus laughed. 

"Wanna come down and watch The Lion King?" 

"Sure, uncle Ray." 

Ray picked up the curly haired boy and carried him down to the couch where Joseph and Mary were already tucked in beside Fraser, Dief at their feet. As soon as Ray sat down with Jesus on his lap, Fraser pressed the play button on the remote, and the movie begun. 

**THE END**

Cat (cdudka@direct.ca) 


End file.
